


It's Time

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A story with Claudia Joy in the moments before her death. A special someone comforts her. Based on “Would You Know My Name.”





	It's Time

Tomorrow she was going home. Claudia Joy Holden was finally going to see Michael again. And Emmalin. And her friends. It had been a great six months, but she was glad it was over. She had gone back to her hotel room to take a nap. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.  
She grabbed the picture of her and her family and the one of her and her friends. She couldn’t wait to see them tomorrow. She thought about all the great times with them.   
_“It’s been a good six years and twenty- five years,”_ she thought. Her breathing started to get heavier and heavier. Each one was a struggle, _“No I can’t leave! It’s not my time!”_   
But deep down, she knew it was. She looked at the pictures again, _“I’m so sorry guys. I love you all.”_  
_“They’ll be okay.”_  
_“Amanda?”_  
_“I told you we’d see each other again.”_  
_“But what about your father? And your sister?”_   
_“They’ll get through it. I know how strong you guys are. We’re Holdens remember?”_  
_“And my friends?”_  
_“They’ll support each other. Like with me and Jeremy.”_  
_“Are you sure I can’t be strong enough to live?”_  
_“Mom, trust me. You’re ready. It’ll be alright. I promise.”_  
_“Okay, if you promise,”_ Claudia Joy thought, _“I love you Michael and I’ll miss you baby. Emmalin, I’m so proud of you. Be strong baby girl. Denise, thank you for saving my life. I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to my end of the bargain. Roxy, Pamela, and Roland, I’ll never have better friends than you. I love you all so much. Goodbye everyone.”_  
_“You ready Mom?”_ Amanda held out her hand.  
_“Yeah I’m ready,”_ said Claudia Joy taking Amanda’s hand as she slowly closed her eyes, took her last breath, and surrendered herself as she crossed into the light with Amanda.


End file.
